La muerte de una estrella
by Anie Sullie Wallace
Summary: Y cuando la vio morir, frente a sus ojos, solo pudo meditar en las terribles decisiones de su vida y cuanto la extrañaría


Él quería pensar que al ser tan insignificante, en un universo tan vasto, sucesos como la vida y la muerte ya no importaban más. La naturaleza efímera y superficial de su fama, y la ansiedad y miseria que le causaban constantemente también podrían desaparecer, si tan solo se dejase llevar por la corriente y tratara de ser feliz.

Sin drogas y alcohol de por medio; quería probarse a sí mismo que era capaz de cambiar el rumbo en el que encauzara su vida y tratar de buscar algo que le diera mérito a su fugaz existencia. Por sí mismo, y por Sarah Lynn, ella, quién bien o mal había apoyado sus errores y desaciertos hasta ese preciso instante. Fue entonces, que se dio cuenta. En ese maldito momento en que se percató de que no respiraba.

De inmediato la sacudió, para ver si recuperaba la conciencia, trató de sentir su pulso, en su cuello, sus muñecas… Nada. Embargado por el pánico pidió ayuda. Le pareció una eternidad hasta que el guardia llegó hasta donde estaban y prendieron la luz en la estancia.

Lo siguiente fueron solo escenas entrecortadas. La llamada al 911, el sonido de las sirenas. Sus piernas corriendo detrás de la camilla, dirigiéndose hacia la ambulancia, respondiendo preguntas de los paramédicos con monosílabos, y de alguna manera extraña, el lograr convencerlos de que debía ir con ellos.

La vio por última vez antes de que desapareciera tras una puerta en la sala de urgencias, rodeada de doctores que tomaban su pulso, la conectaban a un respirador y trataban de mantenerla con vida; porque ¡mierda! Tenía que estar viva, debía mantenerse viva

Luego, obligado a mantenerse en la sala de espera, sucedió el papeleo, las preguntas incesantes, el acoso de las enfermeras por sonsacarle información, y el olor a sangre y desinfectante que lo embargaba. Los sonidos de pasos, gritos, llantos, pitidos lo mareaban, lo confundían, y solo lograban sembrar mayor miedo y ansiedad, sabiendo que posiblemente no volvería ver a Sarah nunca más.

Pasaron horas, dentro de las cuales se levantó, se sentó, trató de dormir, ir al baño, conversar con alguien que le asegurara que la joven, esa pequeña niña que fue algo importante en su existencia, continuaría siendo parte de la misma.

Poco después, tras minutos que se parecían a eternidades, un doctor de avanzada edad salió por la misma puerta por la que Sarah Lynn desapareciera horas antes, portando una expresión de resignación, Bojack sintió un vacío dentro de su estómago

– Señor Horseman, lamento informarle que, no pudimos hacer nada por ella. Falleció – Nungún dramatismo exagerado, ninguna nota alta o ridícula como se veían en las telenovelas. Bojack pensó que todo era una broma, un juego, que estaba en el programa, en un especial de dos horas y que todo terminaría bien y vería a Sarh Lynn salir airosa de esta estúpida situación – Puede pasar para despedirse de ella.- El asintió por inercia, y cuando quiso darse cuenta se halló frente a la camilla en que ella se encontraba

Parecía que estuviera dormida, excepto que cuando dormía en verdad, tenía una expresión graciosa en su hermoso rostro. Ahora, era como contemplar una muñeca, de labios pálidos, mejillas de marfil y párpados blanquecinos. Así sus ojeras resaltaban con mayor intensidad. Y a pesar de todo lucía bellísima.

Bojack se atrevió a colocarse junto a su cuerpo inerte, se arrodilló y tomó su pequeña y gélida mano entre las suyas, susurrando: No te vayas

Pero ya era tarde. Siempre fue tarde para Bojack Horseman. Para arrepentirse, para redimirse, para salvarla… Recordó por breves momentos, ese fatídico día en que le insinuara a Sarah Lynn, tan solo de seis años, que siempre estaría sola en su vida, y solo se debía a sus fans. Pareció entonces un comentario inofensivo, pero resulto ser profético. Ella había muerto sola. Porque a la larga, el no resultó ser un apoyo para Sarah Lynn en sus momentos finales.

¿Estaba asustada, quizás? ¿Perdió la consciencia antes de percatarse que estaba muriendo de sobredosis? ¿Sintió una terrible soledad, sucedida de un frío e inexistente vacío que sucede a la muerte?

Los siguientes acontecimientos también pasaron de forma fugaz. La madre de Sarah entrando intempestivamente a la habitación, soltándose a llorar de manera forzada por su hija

–Fue tu culpa, tu la instigaste. ¡Ella había dejado las drogas! Mi niña, mi pequeña – Inculpaba a Bojack, recostada sobre el cuerpo inerte de su fallecida hija.

Bojack sintió nauseas, no le pareció sincero. Más personas entraron después. Primos lejanos, tíos que seguramente Sarah no recordaría de aún estar presente. Y entonces su cuerpo fue llevado por personal del hospital para ser trasladado a la morgue.

El funeral no fue diferente. Un montón de personas, rodeando un féretro adornado de exquisitamente, pretendiendo que les importaba, cuando entre susurros comentaban sin un ápice de simpatía

"Esto tenía que pasar"

"Iba a recaer en las drogas tarde o temprano"

"La verdad me sorprende que llegara a cumplir 31 años"

Bojack trataba de ignorarlos, tragándose ilos insultos que bien se merecían. Hasta que finalmente llegó frente al féretro de Sarah Lynn. Tal como la recordaba en la camilla, ella permanecía pálida e inmutable. Pero tan hermosa como la recordaba, a pesar de las circunstancias. Posó su mano sobre el vidrio helado. Suspiró y conteniendo las lágrimas que inevitablemente rodaron por sus mejillas, susurró:

–Espero que donde sea que estés, nos volvamos a encontrar de nuevo algún día, Sarah Lynn – Y Bojack añoró reunirse con ella pronto.


End file.
